Black Knight Leader vs King of Games
by Music Meister
Summary: Yugi has been in all sorts tournament, but when an unexpected opponnent to the Kaiba Tournament comes he'll realize that a lot more is riding on his duel than he thought. Yu-Gi-Oh Code Geass crossover
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE YOU START READ THIS: **the following is my first entry so it's not to be taken serious. There will be moments where the characters might say something they won't say in their shows, I know, this is something I just wanted to do.

Anyway enjoy.

I own none of the following, but how cool would it be if I did. I can tell you Kallen would get a bigger role like become Queen and Tea and Yugi would be dating.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the final round of the Kaiba Tournament", said an announcer. The Kaiba Tournament was held in a big stadium (use your imagination I don't know how to describe one, sorry.). Hundreds of duelists have been defeated, except one. Yugi Mouto(Yami Yugi). He had beaten most of the duelist inculding his best friend Joey Wheeler, who was in the audence cheering is friend. **"**Yeah, a guy who likes to put his name on everything holds a game, big whoop. I always thought Kaiba was an as…What the mics on. Oh yeah, hi I was only kidding. I…uh… love Kaiba… where is he anyways." Every one started talking. _Where do you think Kaiba is, Pharaoh, _Yugi thought to his other self. _I don't know, wish he hurry._ "Where's Kaiba" Trsiten asked Tea and Joey. "Knowing him," Tea began, "He's waiting for a big entance". Then the stadium roof openned, and a giant jet shapped like a Blues Eyes White hovered above the stadium. Joey huffed and crossed his arms. "That Kaiba is such a showoff". Yugi looked up at the jet and smirked, "That's Kaiba". But as the jet was lowering it's wing was shot off. The audience gasped and replacing the Blues Eyes jet ,which was now falling outside the dome, was a huge robot (it's a Knightmare, they're hard as hell to describe) lowering down into the stadium. While the robot started coming down it's hand was open and a person was standing on the palm of it. He wore a black helmet and the rest of him was covered by a black cape. He started walking of the Knightmare's hand. The audience started yelling and woundering what was happening. "You need not worry" said this mysterious man, "I am not here to hurt anyone". The Pharaoh was angered, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH K…" "You need not worry about him either, my men are taking care of him. He is in good hands, we even put a T.V in his room so he could watch." Yami calmed down. "Watch what" he asked, still uneasy about this man. A smile chuckle came from him, "Our duel". Everyone in the dome fell silent. "Is Seto paying for you to do this" Yugi asked him. He shook his head, "Kaiba knows nothing about me". Yugi narrowed his eyes, "Who are you"? The masked man raised arms revealing his body, "I am Zero leader of the Black Knights, soon to be the new King of Games."


	2. Chapter 2

**READ THIS BEFORE START:** I know the last one was really short, so I made it longer. Thanks go to **jcogginsa **who really helped with Zero's deck, the duel, and the plot.

BTW ( ) = me [ ] = card info

I own none of the following, if I did I think I'd be better than 4Kids and Kallen would be Queen, then kick Bakura's $$.

_"I am Zero leader of the Black Knights, soon to be the new King of Games."_ Yugi gasped, he had heard of the Black Knights and Britannian war, but a treaty was made to be sure neither side would interfere with the games. "But the tournament was called a neutral territory, you're breaking a treaty" He yelled at Zero. Zero placed his hand on his chest, "What exactly have I broken, I'm just a simple duelist wanting a duel". "You swore you wouldn't interfere". "We swore we wouldn't interfere, unless invited. I was." Zero said. He then held up a piece of paper that had Kaiba's signature, "This document says that I am to take Kaiba's place in the Kaiba Tournament, signed by Seto himself". Yugi looked at the paper, he couldn't believe it but he's seen Kaiba's handwriting many times before. And it matched. "Kaiba would never sign something like that", he said but still wondered. "I guess you don't know him as well as you thought, because he signed this without me even having to ask". "Now I know your lying. Kaiba would never give up a duel and even if he did he would never let that the likes of you be he's replacement." The Black Knight leader put the document somewhere unseen by his cape. "Tell me Yugi", Zero started, "Do you always disrespect your opponents?" Yugi open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Zero, "But you are correct, it was not his idea. It was mine. Kaiba wanted to have a duel that would be remembered through out history, so he invited me, telling me that one of my generals was to duel a Britannia general. I declined. Telling him that no general from either side would do that unless there was something to gain, which would be quite difficult. But I told him my idea, which was to send the best duelist I knew to battle the best duelist he knew. He was going to duel, but I convinced him to choose you, which of course he did not like. He said he was the true King of Games and you won out of luck. So we agreed to hold a tournament here, and our best duelists were to duel in it." Yugi glared at him, "So your best duelist is yourself?" Zero chuckled, "I have planned military tactics that have stopped entire Britannian forces, I've won chess games within minutes, and outsmarted I the best of Britannian generals. So yes, I'm the best duelist I know."

* * *

Joey, Tristen, and Tea were watching their friend talk to the leader of the Black Knights. "He's faced worst things then this, right" Tea asked her voice sounding shaky. "Yeah, I mean he just wants to duel Yugi. So we shouldn't worry" Tristen replied trying to calm Tea. Joey was looking at Zero and had a look on his face that looked like he was thinking hard. "Joey you okay" Tristen asked, "I never seen you so serious on something besides food". "That guy." Joey started.

"Uh-huh" Tea and Tristen nodded together, wondering what he was thinking.

"Is really…"

"Uh-huh."

"KAIBA"

"Eh?"

"He just put on an outfit to scare us. THAT'S RIGHT KAIBA, I FIGURED IT OUT; NOW TAKE OF THAT STUPID COSTUME AND…" Tea and Tristen put their hands on Joey's mouth, "Joey, you're an idiot, why would Kaiba blow up his own jet." "Besides he's shorter than Kaiba."

"…and then you called me and took up an hour of my time" Suzaku said. "That's right you entered the Kaybe Games." Suzaku was on his cell phone talking to Lloyd since he had lost his duel. He was in the bathroom so no one could hear him."Kaiba Tournament". "Whatever, I never got into Magic and Wizards. By the way when did you lose" Lloyd asked sounding bored. "Duel Mon…I told you when I lost". "Really, I must not have been paying attention. Tell me again" Suzaku sighed, "I lost before the Semi-finals. I lost to some guy named Joey Wheeler." "I lost that bet." Suzaku was surprised, "You thought I'd get into the Semi-Finals". Lloyd giggled, "No, I thought you'd lose in the first round." Suzaku sighed again, "Good to know you've always believed in me." "Come now Suzaku, you know I'm only kidding." Some one was talking outside. He listened and heard the word zero being said. "Aw, man" Suzaku complained, "the finals are over. Thanks a lot Lloyd." Suzaku hung up his walk out the bathroom. As he was walking out he saw Rex Raptor and Bandit Keith mouths wide open and looking at the arena. The Japanese Knight couldn't help but giggle, "What's wrong, bet on the wrong guy." He looked at the arena and saw what they were gasping at. When he heard some say zero, it hadn't meant some one's life points reached zero, it meant Zero was here. Suzaku ran to the front row to get a better look. When he finally got to the front, he still couldn't believe it, Zero really was there. "Hey, I know you" Suzaku heard. He looked back and saw Joey Wheeler and his friends. He gave a small wave, "Is…is that really Zero". "No, it's Kaiba pretending to be…' "IT ISN'T KAIBA" Tea yelled. She then looked at with sadness in her eyes, "Yes". He paused and quickly looked at the arena. _I have to stop him, _Suzaku thought to himself. He put his foot on the front bar, preparing to jump to the arena "Hey, what are doing" Tristen shouted holding him back. "I have to stop him." "Yeah", Joey said taking his green jacket off, "Let's kick Kaiba's ass". "HE'S NOT KAIBA!"

"So" Yugi started, "Did Kaiba know you're the one to duel me?" "Like I said before, Kaiba knows nothing about me" Yugi's Black Knight opponent answered, "If he did not know before, he knows now." "Then why did you shoot his jet?" Zero held his hand to the audience, "Kaiba wanted to entertain the crowd, so I did. I thought it went well." Yugi just stood there not knowing what to do. "So, Yugi Motu" Zero began, "Shall we begin?" He held up his right arm to show his duel disk, it resembled a regular duel disk but black. "What makes you think I'd duel the likes of you?" "Come now, what could happen from a simple duel." Yugi raised his eye brow, "You have _no_ idea." "What do you mean?" "Never mind." Zero shook his head,

"So why exactly won't you duel me."

"I don't duel terrorist."

"Now, what does that have to do with anything? Besides I have a legal document saying that I am to duel the finalist, which is you."

"I still think…"

"That Kaiba didn't really sign this. That this tournament is a fake. Well tell me, 'King of Games' does it not sound like Kaiba to want a duel to be remembered?"

"I guess, but…"

"And wouldn't Kaiba go to great lengths to do so?"

"Maybe."

"And since _I_ came instead of a Britannia general, does that not mean I have more respect for the people?"

"Do you really think I'd fall for that?"

"I guess not, but I'd hope not to", Zero said sounding threatening, "Involve Kaiba." "W-what, you said you wouldn't hurt Kaiba." "And I shall not, but I shall tell him to back up the Black Knights. Spending countless money on our equipment, providing recruitment, and anything else we might need, making him lose business and go bankrupt." "Kaiba would never." "Not at first, but I can _convince _him to." "How?" "I have my ways." Yugi growled. "Now", Zero said, "Shall we begin?" The tone in his sounded like he wasn't asking. _Do you think he's telling the truth?_ Little Yugi asked (That's the only way I can think of to tell the two of them apart). _I don't know,_ Yami thought, putting his deck in his duel disk and activating it, _But I'm not gonna risk it. _"It's time to duel" He shouted to Zero. "I hoped you see it my way" Zero nodded and activated his duel disk too.

Zero: **8000** Yugi: **8000**

Both drew five cards. "I'll start" Zero called, "I play Gravekeeper's Servant and a facedown, and then set one monster. I end my turn." Yugi drew a card, "I summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode [Attack mode: 1200 Defense mode: 1500] and equipped him with Horn of the Unicorn, making his attack 1900. Now attack his facedown." Beaver Warrior charged Zero's set monster. Zero raised his hand "I activate Macro Cosmos, stopping your monster." Yami gasped, "How did you stop my monster," Zero had an unseen smile, "Gravekeeper's Servant effect means that you can't attack unless you send a card from the top of your deck to the Graveyard, Macro Cosmos removes them from play instead. Since it didn't go to the graveyard, you can't attack." Yami narrowed his eyes, "I place a card facedown then I end my turn." Zero drew a card "I sacrifice my monster to summon Jinzo [Attack mode: 2400 Defense mode: 1500] and I attack your Beaver Warrior." Jinzo brought energy from his hands and attacked Yami's monster, destroying him instantly.

Yugi: **7500**

"Your move" Zero said. Yugi looked through his hand, _Crap; my face down was Mirror Force, but Jinzo negates all traps._ "I summon a card in defense mode and place a facedown card and that's it." "I summon Sasuke Samurai [Attack mode: 500 Defense mode: 800] and attacks your face down [Saskue Samurai can destroy a face down without it being flipped]." Zero's monster slashed Yami's facedown. "Now Jinzo attack him directly." Jinzo charged his attack. "I send Kuriboh to the graveyard so I don't take damage." "I end my turn."

Yugi drew, "First i use Heavy Storm which destoys your _sheild_, now I summon Horn Imp [Attack mode: 1300 Defense mode: 1000] and attack your Saskue Samurai." Horn Imp ran toward Zero's monster and destroyed it.

Zero: **7200**

Yami smirked. "I draw" Zero shouted, "Now Jinzo attack Horn Imp." Yugi raised his hand, "I activate my spell."

**Authors Note**: I know it wasn't the best, but I'm not the best writer.

I ended kind of crappy, but I wanted to end with something sort of suspenseful and that was the only thing I could think.

Again thanks go to **jcogginsa. **Even though Zero's deck has been chosen, if you think you know a card Zero or any Code Geass character would use summit it and, if I like it, I'll use it. By the way should I keep the duel the way it is (displaying attack points, defense points, and sometimes effect) say you don't, and then I'll change it. I didn't want a duel like:

I summon a monster. Now I attack with it.

Life Points: 110

I'm new, so be nice in reviews and give me some advice if you have any


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU START:** If you were wondering when this take place; in Code Geass it's before Lelouch memory was erased by his farther and in Yu-Gi-Oh it's after Yugi and friends come back from Duelist Kingdom. And Yugi's deck is his first deck, but he has some cards from his other decks, because I can't remember them all.

I own none of the following if I did Kallen would be…you know.

"_I draw" Zero shouted, "Now Jinzo attack Horn Imp." Yami raised his hand, "I activate my spell."_ His card flipped up. "Monster Swap, for one turn I can swap one monster from the field with one in my hand. And I choose Summon Skull." Horn Imp glowed and was replaced with Summon Skull [Attack mode: 2500 Defense mode: 1200]. "I put a card facedown, put a monster in defense, then I'll end my turn" Zero said. Summon Skull glowed and Horn Imp was back. Yami drew a card. "I sacrifice Horn Imp, so that Summon Skull can return to the field. Then I attack your Jinzo." Summon Skull shot lighting at Jinzo destroying it.

Zero: **7100**

"I place a face down, which ends my turn" Yami said. Zero drew a card, "First I use Double Summon, which means I can summon twice this turn. I summon Celtic Guardian, and so that I can summon my next monster, I use Cost Down. Now I sacrifice both my monsters so that I can bring Gilford the Legend [Attack mode: 2600 Defense mode: 2000]." Both Zero's facedown and his warrior disappeared in a whirl of wind and were replaced by Gilford. "When Gilford is successfully summoned" Zero started, "all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed". Summoned Skull was destroyed. "Attack him directly" Zero's monster ran toward Yami. "I activate my facedown Mirror Force." Mirror Force flipped up and destroyed Gilford the Legend. "I place one cards face down." Yami drew a card, "I use polymerization to fuse both Berfomet and gazelle the King of Mystical Beasts to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast [Attack mode: 2100 Defense mode: 1800]. Now attack him directly." "I use my facedown Call of the Haunted, to bring back Jinzo" Zero's Jinzo reappeared on the field. Yami growled, "I use Graceful Charity to draw three cards" Yami did this, then threw two in his grave, "Then I set a monster and a card to end my turn." Zero drew a card, "I sacrifice both your monsters to special summon Lava Golem [Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500]." Yami's monsters were replaced by a giant lava monster. Yami was confused, "Why would you give me a monster that strong." Zero grabbed a card from his hand, "Because each turn you lose 1000 from its effect and now I equipped it with Mask of the Accursed. Which means he can't attack and you lose an additional 500, so when I end you take 1500 and now….I end."

Yami: **6000**

"Damn" Yami swore, "My turn" he said as he drew a card, "Just what I needed, I use Change of Heart to take control of your Jinzo" Jinzo came onto Yami's side, "Now I sacrifice both your monsters and to bring out Dark Magician" Lava Golem and Jinzo glowed and then got destroyed and were replaced by Dark Magician. "Now attack him directly with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician shot a beam from his staff and hit Zero.

Zero: **4600**

Zero swore under his breath. "I special summon Cyber Dragon to the field [Attack mode: 2100 Defense: 1200, He can be special summon if you have no monsters on your field] and now I sacrifice him to set a facedown monster and I set one facedown. Your move" Yami drew a card, "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior and I equipped Dark Magician with Magic Formula making his attack 3200 and I now attack your facedown with Dark Magician" Dark Magician launched an attack at Zero's monster, "I activate my facedown" Zero started "Magic Arm Shield and I take your Beta" Beta went to Zero's field and took Dark Magician's attack.

Yami: **4500**

"Ugh my head" Kaiba said getting up with bandages on his body, "Where am I?" Kaiba looked around, he was in a small room that looked like a hospital room and sitting on a bed. "You're in the Black Knights' Infirmary" a green haired girl said with no emotion. She was sitting at the foot of Kaiba's bed, but wasn't looking at Kaiba. She took a bite of pizza that she held. "Zero" Kaiba said, "He shot my jet down, I'm going to…." "Shhhh" she placed her fingerer on her lips, "It's Zero's turn." Kaiba looked where she was looking and saw a T.V and saw Yugi dueling Zero. "I special summon Cyber Dragon to the field…." Kaiba heard Zero say. "So he decided to duel Yugi himself, sounds like something I would do." Kaiba saw a box of pizza with a couple pieces left and reached out for one. "He thought you'd say that" she replied smacking his hand away.

"I use a field spell Chorus of Sanctuary [All monsters in defense mode gain 500 defense points] and then a facedown" Zero said. "First I use Red Medicine increasing my Life points by 500"

Yami: **5000**

"Now I attack your facedown monster." Yami's Dark Magician blasted Zero's facedown. Zero's monster flipped up, "My monster is Millennium Shield [Attack mode: 0 Defense mode: 3000] and thanks to my field spell his defense is stronger that your monsters attack"

Yami: **4700**

"I place a defense monster and I end" Yami said. Zero drew a card, "I place Millennium Shield in attack and use Shield and Sword making his attack 3000. Now I attack your Dark Magician." Zero's monster charged Yami's. Yami raised his hand, "I use Mystic Box." A box with question marks on it hid Yami's Dark Magician. Then swords went into it, but when the doors opened, Zero's monster was inside. "How did you do that" Zero asked. Yami's Dark Magician waved his pointer finger left and right, "A magician never reveals his secrets" Yami said. Zero raised his hand and revealed a card, "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Gilford the Legend, and then I equip him with United We Stand [the monster equip with this gains 800 attack and defense points for each monster on the field]." Yami watched as Gilford's attack points raised to 3400. "Now I end." Yami drew a card, "I activate my trap, Spellbinding Circle and equipped him to your Gilford. Now your monster is unable to move and gets an attack deduction of 700, making his attack 2700." A magical circle trapped Gilford the Legend. "Now I tribute my facedown to summon Cures of Dragon [2000/1500]. Now I attack your now weakened Gilford with my Dark Magician." Yami's Dark Magician started charging his attack. "I counter with Kunai with Chain." Zero said, "Now Gilford gets a 500 attack boost." Both Dark Magician and Gilford were destroyed since they both had the same attack points. "I use Sword of Revealing Lights, so now my field is protected from your attacks. Then I end." Zero drew a card, "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards, and then I use Cost Down so that I can summon Archfiend of Gilfer [Attack mode: 2200 Defense Mode: 2500]. Now I use my own Sword of Revealing Lights" Swords of Lights surrounded Yami, much like Zero was. "Now I end."

Yami drew a card, "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician." Yami's field glowed and Dark Magician came back. "Now I use Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician with Buster Blader to form….." Dark Magician and Buster Blader swirled together to for a new monster. "Dark Paladin." Zero raised his hand, "I use Bottomless Trap Hole, now your monster"

Yami chuckled as he placed a card facedown and ended, "What's wrong Zero, starting to lose your cool." "No, just a change of plans. Though if you're sure you'll win, shall we make out duel more interesting?" Yami tilted his head, "What do you mean?" Zero pointed to his mask, "If you win, I'll give you my mask. You can end the entire Black Knights in a single duel." Yami thought for a moment, "What if you win?" "If I win I get-" Zero pointed to Yami's puzzle, "Your puzzle." Yami gasped, "W-why would you want my puzzle?" Zero chuckled lightly, "I have my reasons." Yami growled, _Yugi, should we?_ Yugi was quiet for a moment, _We can end this war. Besides as long as we believe in the heart of the cards, we can win._

Yami smiled, "Alright, Zero, we have a deal." Zero nodded, "Your puzzle will shall be mine. I use Card Destruction so that we both get a new hand , then I use Fiend's Sanctuary which gives me a Metal Token, next I use Change of Heart to take control of your Curse of Dragon, and next I summon Fog King and use another Monster Reborn to bring back Gilford the Legend. Now I have five monsters on my side and you have none." Yami gasped, "It won't matter"

Zero shook his head, "Don't be so sure. I tribute my Metal Token, Fog King, and your Curse of Dragon to summon my strongest monster…. **Obelisk the Tormentor**"

Just as Zero said this a huge monster, reaching to the top of the coliseum, came to the field.

Yami started with wide eyed, "I-I-I've n-never heard of that card

Zero seem to have an 'eveil' look, "And you will _never_ forget it's name. Now I use Obelisk's effect to tribute the rest of my monsters so that his attack points are infinty" Obelisk picked up the monsters in each hand and then crushed then both. It roared

* * *

Tea, Tristen, Joey, Suzaku and gasped as they saw the monster.

* * *

Kaiba sat up, "What is that card." The green hair girl took another slice of pizza, "So he descided to use it, he really is a showoff isn't he?"

"What is that card!?" Kaiba shouted

* * *

Zero raised his hand, "Now, Yugi Moto, though it has been fun but this duel ,like all who oppose me, it must come to an end. Obelisk attack him directly!" Obelisk's fist began to glow.

"I-I use Mirror Force" Yami shouted. A small mirror force was infront of Yami, however Obelisk's fist shattered it and soon crashed into him. There was a a big explosion and instead of Yami, Yugi was lying down, completly knocked out. Zero started walking over to Yugi, "Time to claim my prize"

"Yug" "ZERO" Joey and Suzaku shouted. Both jumped down and started running torward Zero and Yugi

Zero looked at them as he picked up Yugi's puzzle, "I want all of you to remember this duel" he said as he walked to the Knightmare's hand and it flew away.

Suzaku looked up at the flying away Knightmare he was on his cell phone call for backup

Joey went to Yugi, "Yugi, Yugi, speak to me, Yug." Jeoy looked at the Knightmare and shouted "How could you do this to Yugi, Kaiba !?!?"

* * *

AU: Finally it's done. It was long to do because I'm lazy XD

If you want an animated duel between these two: .com/watch?v=3HrSN7176XI

CH. 4 will take longer because I need to think through some stuff, get decks for other characters,and also I'm lazy

Zero didn't always keep his deck style all the time, but he will next time (if there is a next time)

Chater Corner by jcogginsa

Bio:seto kaiba is the adopted son of gozuboro kaiba, the famous traiter of japan. gozuboro kaiba sold out national secrets of japan during the brittanian invasion for official brittanian citizenship. he went missiing some years ago after seto bought out his company with his biological brother mokuba's aid. currrently the owner of the blues white dragon trading cards and kaiba corp international, the largest supplier of military weapons and gaming technology on the globe


End file.
